The New Clans
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: When a flood destroys half the Clans, the survivors must fend for themselves. But one cat insists that the Clans must come together and become one, but that means that one leader must give up their title, and that cat won't let that happen. Will the Clans join, or will they scatter and leave the warrior code and all that they have fought for in the past?
1. P: Ice Cold Grave

Water surged and gurgled through the forest. It surged over bushes and plants, drowning any animal or plant that was in its path. Cats were rushing out of the hollow, screeching at the top of their lungs.

"Brightheart!" Cloudtail shouted. "Brightheart! Where are you?" His mate had disappeared right after Brackenfur had reported the lake spilling over.

"Cloudtail," Sorreltail mewed, racing up to the tom. "I found Brightheart." Cloudtail looked at the tortoishell desperatly. "Why isn't she with you?" he demanded. Grief washed over the smaller cat's face.

"She had slipped," Sorreltail whispered. "I think she hit her head on the rocks." A wail rose in Cloudtail's throat. "S-she was expecting _kits! _And she was nursing Lilykit and the other kits!" Sorreltail pushed her nose against Cloudtail's cheek.

"She was brave," Sorreltail murmured. "She lived a happy life." Cloudtail pulled himself away. "No," he said coldly. "She should've lived longer." With that, he turned tail and ran out of camp.

"Clear the camp!" Bramblestar yowled. "Get the kits and the elders! Hurry!" Squirrelflight was rounding up the apprentices, her paws splashing in the icy water. "Go!" she yowled, shoving Cherrypaw. "I am!" the apprentice cried.

"Stop shoving me!" Molepaw spat, swatting his paw at Squirrelflight. The deputy gave him a angry green glare, and immediatly Molepaw shut up. "Go," she growled. The two apprentices turned and ran, their tails up high. "Head for high ground!" she yowled.

"Squirrelflight," Bramblestar mewed, bounding up to her. His thick brown pelt was drenched with water and was pressed against his frame, making him look small and weak. "Is the camp clear?"

The flame colored she-cat turned her head to see Lionblaze and Cinderheart carrying kits out of camp, with Dovewing and Birchfall nudging the younger warriors. "I think so," she replied. "Let's go." Squirrelflight followed her leader out of camp, but not without feeling a familiar pang in her heart that they could never be close like they used to.

She missed their tiny adventures, and when she would share tongues with him. Squirrelflight wanted to wail her frustration to StarClan. _Why can't I love Bramblestar? _she cried. _Because you follow a shorter path, _a voice whispered in her ear.

At that moment, Squirrelflight felt a fresh wave of icy water rush her off her paws. "Squirrelflight!" Bramblestar shrieked. "Bramblestar!" she cried, but a wave of water filled her jaws and she gagged. The current carried her onward, until she felt something tugging her down.

She felt something wrapped around her paw, and, eyes wide, saw a tendril of brambles wrapped carefully around her hind leg, as if a cat had put it their itself. Squirrelflight tugged and tugged, but the tendril refused to let go.

The ginger she-cat felt her strength ebbing, and she closed her leaf-green eyes slowly. Her lungs were yowling for air, and her chest felt as if a cat had jabbed a rock in her heart. _I can't do this, _she whispered. _StarClan, I had a _life. _What did I do wrong?_

_You broke my heart. _Squirrelflight heard the familiar voice of Ashfur, and turned her head to see the speckled grey tom beside her, floating, his pelt fluffing up against the icy water. _Ashfur, _she begged. _Please help me!_

_Why? _he asked coldly. _You are a monster, Squirrelflight. Monsters deserve to be crushed._

_I loved Bramblestar, _Squirrelflight snarled. _You are the monster for trying to destroy my kin! _Ashfur pointedly turned his head away, and Squirrelflight saw his speckled shape begin to fade. _Remember, Squirrelflight. _His voice was sick and soft in her ear.

_You are a monster._

Squirrelflight sighed as she felt her life dripping away. _Am I a monster, StarClan? _Whatever she had done, it would be up to StarClan to judge her now.


	2. C1: Looking

**Ivypool POV**

Ivypool ran alongside her sister, Dovewing. Ivypool had Snowkit, Dovewing's daughter, in her jaws, while Dovewing carried her son, Firekit.

The icy water splashed up and soaked their bellies, and they had lost sight of Bumblestripe and Foxleap, which worried the sisters.

"Do you think the water got them all?" she asked as the two cats stopped and set down the kits. "I hope StarClan won't let that happen," Dovewing replied, licking Firekit carefully. The kit squirmed and let out a protestant mewl, but Dovewing held him down with a forceful, but gentle, paw.

"Dovewing!" The fluffy gray she-cat looked up to see Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, Foxleap, and Cinderheart bounding up to them. "Oh, you're alright!" She raced over to her mate and covered him with affectionate licks.

Ivypool watched, giving her chest fur a few self-conscious licks. Dovewing had a mate and kits; why should Ivypool stick around, if she was only here to bring fresh-kill and watch the kits?

Foxleap padded up to her, his green eyes filled with fear and another emotion she couldn't read. "Hey, Ivypool," he said. "What will we do now?" Ivypool shrugged. "I don't know. We can't stay here, though, if the lake will flood over again."

She glanced at the sky with relief to see fat gray clouds drifting away. _Yeah, go away! You're the one who caused all this._

"Well, I wonder what happened to the other Clans," Foxleap murmured, glaring in the direction of the enemy Clan territories.

"Leave it to ShadowClan to try and take some of our territory and make up that same excuse." Ivypool rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. That one excuse that... oh!" she tapped her paw against the cold water. "I can't remember." The reddish brown tom gave her a look full of amusement.

"That Twolegs are invading their territory," he purred.

"Oh, _that _one!" Ivypool huffed with amusement. "That has to be the most mouse-brained excuse ever!" Her Clanmate nodded in agreement. "But," she went on, "I do share your concern about the other Clans."

Foxleap flicked one of his ears. "I wish we could somehow get to their camp and listen."

Ivypool wished she could tell him, "Hey, my sister can stretch out her senses and see what's going on! Lets ask her!" but that would be mouse-brained. Besides, the leaders from only Clan knew, so, what's the problem?

"Maybe we could hunt," Foxleap suggested. Ivypool cuffed him over the ear. "Ow! What was that for?"  
"We should find our Clanmates before we decide to fill our bellies," growled Ivypool, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay. Where should we look?" Ivypool scanned the land around her. Trees were everywhere, and the water was paw-deep, so there was nothing to worry about.

"The lake water probably washed all the scents away. We can maybe find them by checking the scents they could've left on the trees."

Foxleap snorted. "So we follow our Clanmates by sniffing trees? Honestly, Ivypool, you're hopeless."

Ivypool glared at him. "At least I didn't put my belly before my Clanmates!"

Her friend bristled, but Ivypool ignored him and trotted away. "Wait up!"

Ivypool sniffed at a tree, then scowled. It left no scent; just the musty scent of bark and the stale scent of squirrel. "See?" Foxleap mewed curtly. "There's no scents around here."  
"Will you be quiet?" Ivypool snapped. "Maybe we can hear their paw steps in the water."  
Foxleap groaned, then followed his Clanmate into the forest.

**Foxleap POV**

I followed Ivypool, anxiety flickering in my belly. _Tell her, you mouse-brain! _he coaxed himself. _She might find another cat, and you'll end up like Ashfur._

"So, Ivpyool," I began slowly. The white and grey she-cat turned and fixed me with her beautiful green stare.

"What is it now?" she meowed, half irritated. "Are you going to complain again?"  
"No!" I protest. "It's just that-" I was interrupted by a low, rumbling growl.

"What are _you _doing here?" I looked up to see four cats, and nearly froze when I recoginized the bitter scent. _ShadowClan!_


End file.
